A Bike Accident Or Two
by xXCopyCatXx
Summary: She should've seen the signs. There were warning bells. But she didn't notice because she was too busy falling. She had promised herself to not fall in love. Not ever again. But she still didn't listen.
1. A Bike Accident

Hitting someone with your bike is most definitely not the best way to start your year.

And the fact that it was one of the popular guys at school didn't help it.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! It was just that I didn't see you and suddenly, you appeared!I am so sorry. Really, I didn't–"

She was cut off before she could continue her rambling. "Hey, I'm alright."

Lucy took his hand as he stood up.

She sighed. "Good thing you didn't die." And that's when she finally made eye contact with the person.

It was Natsu. He had bright pink hair and onyx eyes.

Lucy couldn't stop staring at his onyx eyes. For some reason,they were so alluring and mesmerizing.

_Stop it Lucy, you're not getting hurt again._

She looked away, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

Natsu looked at her with a hint of curiousness on his face. "I haven't seen you before. You're new?"

"Yeah," she said shyly. "Freshman."

"I'm your senior then."

The ball rang, capturing the attention of students who were running into the big building.

"Oh, umm," Natsu said, hearing the bell like the others. "I better get going. See you around."

Lucy nodded, unable to say anything. She just picked up her bag that fell and made her way inside.

**_-x-_**

"Sorry," she said while rubbing her head from bumping into someone.

"You really have to stop running into me like that," a voice said. Lucy recognized it immediately as Natsu. "I'm starting to think that this is your way of getting my attention."

"Yeah right," Lucy said. "As if you were worth any of my time."

"Of course I am," he said, smirking at her.

"Egotistic much?" she retorted.

"Nah, not really," Natsu answered. "People just think I am."

"And you really don't mind?" Lucy asked. Without realising it, she was already making her way to the cafeteria with Natsu.

"Sure I did, at first. But then, what else can I do?" he told her. "As long as my friends know me, then it's okay. It's love."

"That's nice. I guess," she said. "You're lucky enough to have friends."

"You don't?" he asked her, eyebrows raised.

"People don't like me much," she sighed. "It's the circle of life." Then she started humming the song called 'The Circle Of Life' from the Lion King.

"Well, I like you," Natsu looked at her intently,then widening his eyes at what he just said. "I mean as a friend, you know."

"We're friends?" she asked. This was a new thing to her. She never made friends so instantly on the first day of school.

"Sure, why not?" he answered.

"Uh, because I am a loner and it will probably ruin your reputation?"

His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her. "You think I'm that kind of person?"

"No. Maybe." She looked at him. "I don't know."

"Just so you know, I'm not." He smiled at her.

"Sorry,"she said sheepishly.

"It's alright," he told her as they reached the cafeteria. "Let me introduce you to my friends."

And that was the start of a friendship. No, wait. It wasn't. It was the start of Lucy's fall.

And whenever she did fall, she fell hard.

**_-x-_**

**Sooo...what'cha think about it?Are the characters ****_really_**** OOC or kind-off story would probably be a two-shot or if you like it ^_^**


	2. A Bike Accident Or Two

_**A/N:-I'm really really reallyyyyyy sorry for updating so late whoever wants to come and kill me can do it now.X _ X**_

_**-x-**_

_"Why are you suddenly ignoring me?!"_

_"I'm not...you just think I am."_

_I came to an halt._

_"Is it because of...her?"I questioned_

_Everything came to a stop._

_The world started spinning._

_Until-_

**_-x-_**

Lucy woke up covered in cold sweat.I haven't had that dream in a while.I snorted.

"I don't care about him anymore,he was just a bastard."she muttered under her breath and jumped out of bed for the start of a new day.

But she didn't know that this was going to be one of the worst days of her entire life.

**_-x-_**

"What has gotten into you?" Natsu asked her, furious.

"Nothing," Lucy replied quickly.

"Luce, you stepped on Lisanna's foot and walked away. Surely that was nothing."

"Do you like her?" Lucy asked.

"You're changing the subject," Natsu said.

"Do. You. Like. Her?" she asked again.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Yes. And what does this have to do with anything?"

"I knew it," she said inaudibly. She could feel the world in front of her crashing down,as all the depressing memories of the past filled her felt her heart shattering into a thousand pieces and got stomped on by the boy she loved. Natsu.

She should've seen the signs. There were warning bells. But she didn't notice because she was too busy falling. She had promised herself to not fall in love. Not ever again. But she still didn't listen.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. She needed to get out of here now. "Good luck with her."

And with that, she walked away.

**_-x-_**

Locking yourself in your room isn't the healthiest thing to do.

But Lucy didn't care anymore. Not after getting her heart stomped on.

Natsu and Lucy were best friends. Ever since that fateful bike accident. Little by little, she could feel herself falling. And then, she finally landed. Only to find her heart shredded into a million pieces.

What hurt most was this wasn't the first time. This was where she drew the line. All the time Natsu had been crushing on other girls, she had been falling. And as cliché as her life sounded, it hurt.

"Lucy, come out. You have to eat," Cana called.

She could hardly speak up a reply. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Just go away."

"Fine."

**_-x-_**

It has already been five months but life still wasn't easy. But then, when will it ever be?

Lucy avoided Natsu like a plague and soon enough, their friendship turned into dust. As if it was never there in the first place.

Lucy was quite okay with this arrangement. After all, she was the one who started it. But if she were to be honest with herself, she wasn't. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted her best friend back.

One morning, on the last day of the finals, things changed.

She was running late. She overslept. Cana had gone early, something about a drinking project. She didn't have a car. Only a bike.

Lucy had never used it anymore since the first day of school. After that, it was always Natsu who brought her to school.

Taking deep breaths, she jumped onto the abandoned bike and pedaled as fast as she could, not wanting to be late.

She felt the wind in her face and it had never felt so good. She missed this feeling.

Well, she had only missed it until she ran into someone. Again.

The person sprawled across the ground groaned in ,it wasn't wasn't ready to meet him yet.

"I'm really really sorry!"she said as she helped up the mysterious stranger.

But to her surprise the 'stranger' turned out to be Gray,one of the few friend Natsu introduced to on the first day.

"G-gray."she exclaimed truly surprised."What are you doing here?"

"Oh Lucy,what a coincidence."he said."You know Natsu is quite worried about you."

"I don't care about him."

"Admit it,you do."

"NO I DONT." She shouted as tears started rolling down her face.

After a few minutes,Gray had the courage to speak up.

"You know that idiot really misses you."

"I know."

"Then why don't you try to talk to him?"

"I will." She said and hurriedly got on her bike to go meet Natsu.

_This is just like last time,but this time I'll not give up_

_Natsu here I come!_

**_-x-_**

**A/N:I feel like this is the ****_most_**** shittiest story ever.I'm ****_sooooo_**** sorry for updating so have been killing me and I got a writers block on my first fanfic.- _ -**

**Review for more...support?Heh :P.**


	3. A Bike Accident Or Three

Lucy finally arrived at his got off her bike and went to his doorstep.

She knocked on his door.

"What should I say to him"Lucy thought

"Hey,I miss you.I love you.I think you're hot and I've imagined you shirtless before."

Lost in her thoughts she didn't realized that she was repeatedly banging on the door loudly it till Natsu came out.

"What do you w-OUCH!"Natsu exclaimed cause his chest got hit by Lucy's hand.

"I'm really sorry." She said and blushed cause he was shirtless.

"Well, atleast it wasn't as hard as the bike," he joked lightly. His eyes were still shining even after he got hit by her.

"Do you want a bandage or something?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Natsu said. "And you're not rambling."

"That's a good thing, I guess." What else was she supposed to say?

"Well, it was cute," Natsu added.

"Now I know you're lying," Lucy said. Something had snapped. She was tired of all the lies. She was tired of playing the fool who had fallen in love with her best friend. "Bye, Natsu."

Natsu grabbed her wrist and turned her around before she could get away. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," she answered, not looking into his eyes.

"Why?" he asked her softly. "Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"Because I'm tired, Natsu," she said, eyes beginning to tear up.

"Tired of what?"

"You wouldn't understand," she said with a hoarse voice.

"Then make me."

And for the first time, Lucy had the courage. She went on the tip of her toes and kissed Natsu on his cheek. She removed her lips and stood normally again.

At first, nothing happened. But when she was about to walk away, Natsu pulled her back and kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly. Lucy was a little bit shocked but she still returned the hug.

Finally, she pulled away. She whispered, "I loved you, Natsu. But you didn't. That is what I'm tired of."

She was about to step back when he cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer.

"You think I don't love you?"

"Yes," she replied, breathless.

"Well, I do." Natsu leaned down so that their noses were touching.

"How do I know if you are telling the truth? For all I know, you might still like Lisanna or something," Bomi said, doubting everything that just happened.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, which caused her to nod slightly. "Then believe."

And then, he crashed his lips into hers without a moment of hesitation. Their first kiss. Nothing else mattered. Because Natsu was Natsu and Lucy was Lucy and they were happy.

**_-THE END-_**

**A/N:It's been years since I've last went on fanfiction.I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging.**

**I may make a sequel to this but it may be a was also originally supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make it longer.**

**Again.I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging.**


End file.
